


Relief in the Night

by Bedalk05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, darkish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated with the constant demands of being the Chosen One, Harry sneaks out to find some peace. Fortunately, a professor comes along to help with...release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Relief

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Let me know whatcha think

Harry’s invisibility cloak is thrown carelessly next to him as he lies by the pond that conjures up memories that seem so long ago, though it has only been a few years. He thought casting a patronus was hard? Sneaking past a three-headed dog? Child’s play. Things have just blown to shit since then and there’s no sign of it slowing down. He's frustrated, angry, helpless, hopeless. Nothing, nobody helps. 

He’s been going crazy cooped up in the castle knowing Voldemort is out there yet having to go to class every day like everything is fucking normal. He needs to escape he needs to hide he needs to be alone. So he sneaks out at night. Like he would get caught. He’s Harry fucking Potter. He has an invisibility cloak and the map. Who would even try to stop him? 

Well...Snape obviously. And with that one thought Harry is shocked to feel a stirring beneath his pajamas. Wait what? No that must just be the adrenaline because I’m so riled up. But now that the name is on his mind he can’t seem to shake it. He pictures Snape’s signature sweep of his black robes and shudders. I just need to blow off steam Harry thinks. I’ve been so tense and so stressed a little relief could do me good. No one’s here. There’s no reason I can’t. I deserve it. I need to feel.

With renewed purpose Harry slips his hand beneath his pajama pants, gently grasping his already interested cock. He quickly shucks off the pants. The sudden cold night air sends shivers down his back and his cock twitches in response. Biting his lip Harry begins to pump himself, closing his eyes to savor the feeling. Squirming, finding a simple hand job won’t sate his need, Harry shoves four fingers in his mouth, moaning at the taste of himself.

He flops so he’s facing the ground and continues to stroke himself as he slowly slips a finger into his arse, hissing at the sting and forcing his muscles to relax. Soon he’s grinding himself into the coarse grass, pumping three fingers frantically in his arse as pleas and moans stream from his mouth. “Please Professor fuck me” He exclaims. Harry freezes, shocked by his admission before closing his eyes again and moving at an even more hectic pace. “Please Professor fuck me punish me make me feel Snape I need you please help me” Harry continues to mindlessly ramble until finally his breath catches and with a groan he cums. 

Panting Harry lies still, returning to his back, feeling relaxed and at peace for the first time since his beginning days as a first year. Through his throes of passion, however, Harry failed to notice the shadow before him. Opening his eyes lazily Harry is shocked-then mortified-to stare directly into the dark eyes of his Potions professor. Mind racing Harry only gapes as he attempts to decide what to say. 

“Speechless, Mr. Potter?” Snape drawls. Harry shudders at the voice then silently berates himself for his response. Snape clearly notices as he lifts his lips into a smirk. Sweeping closer to the teen, Harry barely able to see his professor in the darkness, Snape remarks. “I don’t know where to begin to take off points Mr. Potter. Perhaps sneaking out during curfew? Did you truly believe I wouldn’t notice?” 

At that Harry gulped. “I’m shocked you’ve survived for so long if that was your best effort to move unnoticed” Snape sneers. Harry bristles glaring at his teacher and sitting up, his half-nakedness forgotten in lieu of defending himself. But any argument he may have made is cut off as Snape looms closer, crouching until they are a breath away. Harry finds he has lost any ability to speak, his cock slowly rising again. Snape glances down and smirks. 

“Have a bit of a problem, Mr. Potter?” Snape all but purrs. Harry lets out a whimper in response. Taking a breath of courage Harry blurts out “Please Sn-professor. Help me. Make me feel alive make me feel something let me escape” eyes pleading. “But...why me, Potter?” Snape inquires, eyebrow raising. “Last I checked we shared a mutual loathing towards each other.” Harry squirms uncomfortably at that. 

After a moment’s thought Harry looks at him then averts his eyes. “With everything I have gone through, you are the one constant I can depend on. You are the one person who doesn’t see me as the Wizarding world’s Savior and Golden Boy. You taunt me degrade me lecture me, but it is all in order to help me become a competent wizard. You are the only person who can make me feel, even if that emotion is hatred or…something else” Harry finishes with a blush, staring at the ground. 

He feels long cold fingers beneath his chin lift his head up to look into Snape's depthless eyes. Harry swallows hard as they stare silently until, with a sudden move, Snape grabs Harry by the nape of his neck and crushes him into a bruising kiss. It is not gentle. Far from it. They need to release their anger, frustration, helplessness. And they find the other as a perfect outlet. Harry grabs the back of Snape’s head and begins to run his fingers through the jet-black hair as he opens his lips, inviting Snape in. Teeth clash, tongues fight for dominance. 

They finally break apart gasping for breath. Severus pulls away and Harry nearly whimpers from the absence, afraid he’ll be denied what he so desperately needs. Chest heaving, face flushed, Snape snarls, “Tell me now if this is what you truly want because in a moment you won’t have a choice.” Harry sits still for a second then lunges and pulls Snape down with him for another heated kiss. “I shall take that as a yes” Snape growls before kissing with renewed fervor. He runs his hands over Harry’s body before sneaking beneath his shirt to an answering shudder. 

As he trails his lips down his student’s torso Snape hisses, “You called that little scene pleasure Potter? Pathetic. By the time I’m done with you you’ll be a babbling mess.” As Harry writhes beneath him the spy forces the boy’s arms up and straddles him, asserting control. Holding his wrists captive with one hand, Severus uses his other to lift Harry’s shirt up farther, giving him more access to the tender skin. Harry can only moan as Snape slowly nips his way down his body, gasping and freezing when he feels a mouth envelop his aching cock. 

His movements increase in fervor as he thrashes and begs nonsense. “I can’t help you unless you articulate Potter” Snape lectures, breathing softly over the meat before swallowing him down again. A guttural groan is all he receives in response. “P-please fuck Pr-professor gah sirrrrr fu-fuck me. Please umph please punish me fuck me make me come.” Harry whimpers when the warmth around his cock disappears only to sigh as he feels lips demanding entrance to his mouth. He moans at the taste of himself and attempts to escape from the man's grip to rip off his robes, letting out a frustrated whine. 

“Too many layers” he manages to pant. He is answered with a dark chuckle. He feels a breath next to his ear. “You will not touch. I want to see you squirm, I want to hear you scream like the fucking slut you are.” And with that Snape manhandles Harry on his hands and knees, mutters a spell, and thrusts two fingers in Harry’s arse to an answering howl and renewed efforts to move and touch the black-clad man. As he inserts a third finger, Snape reaches around and grasps Harry’s weeping cock. The boy stutters mid-moan and slumps forward, overwhelmed by the dual feelings. 

“Please sir please” He gasps. "Please...what?" Harry grunts impatiently at that response. Taking a breath he rushes out,, "Please please fuck me make me forget." “As you wish,” the voice drawls. The hand and fingers disappear, leaving Harry feeling empty and more desperate. He hears cloth moving and buttons unclasping while another spell is muttered, wiggling at the sudden cool sensation in his arse. Hands lift him back to kneel and in the next instant Harry screams as he’s impaled by Snape’s cock. Snape gives Harry no time to adjust before he’s pounding into the boy.

“Don’t tell me this is your first cock up your arse Potter.” Snape snarls in his ear. Harry merely whimpers. “Pathetic.” Harry can hear the sneer in the word before everything fades away as Snape rams into his bundle of nerves. Harry opens his mouth to cry out only to find he’s lost the ability to speak. He rests his head on the grass in total euphoria, allowing Snape to take what he wishes, only grunting and gasping in response. He thrusts back as much as he can, his movement limited by the bruising grip Snape has on his hips. Anything beyond the feeling of being pounded fades away and Harry finally finds peace again as he’s pummeled ruthlessly. 

When the cold fingers latch themselves around his cock once again Harry explodes, vision flashing and mouth open in a silent scream. As he clenches and collapses he hears Snape let out a grunt before he spills inside him. Harry lies, losing track over time, sprawled on his stomach, still impaled on Snape’s cock as they both recover. Snape soon retreats and Harry responds with a whine. 

“50 points from Gryffindor for breaking curfew and sneaking outside the castle” Snape states curtly. Harry wheels around sitting up and staring at his professor in disbelief. “And here I expected some extra points for letting you fuck me” Harry quips, a challenge in his eyes. In the next moment he finds himself standing face to face with Snape, a vice-like grip on his shirt. “Don’t try to act like the begrudging partner Potter,” Snape hisses. “You wanted it, I gave it to you.” 

And with a sweep of his robes Snape blends back into the night. “Next time, I expect more from you Potter, and a much better performance” Snape disembodied voice lectures. Harry takes calming breaths, willing his twitching member reacting to the dark seductive voice's promise to go down before, with a sated smile, he throws his invisibility cloak over himself and saunters back to the castle.


	2. Anger Alleviated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration and anger seems to bring the two together.

Snape. Harry has been thinking of nothing else since that night by the lake. It was hard enough dealing with the fact that Snape acts like nothing happened. And what would he do? Snog Harry in the middle of Potions? The professor must feel Harry's stare during meals though, even if he doesn't acknowledge it. What made everything worse were his two friends. His only friends when Harry really thinks about it. 

Hermione and Ron have been casting him worried glances, at least, more so than normal, for the past few days. Finally sick of their silence and unable to concentrate on his Transfiguration assignment Harry throws down his quill in exasperation. His two friends jolt in surprise and look up from their work.

"Something wrong Harry?" Hermione asks.  
"Yes actually", Harry responds, gritting his teeth. "I'm sick of you two tiptoeing around me and glancing over when you think I can't see!" Hermione bites her lip and Ron looks away at the accusation.  
"We're just worried about you mate" Ron begins, faltering at Harry's growl.  
"Well don't be! Stop looking at me like that! I don't need your fucking pity!" And with that Harry storms out of the common room, but not before grabbing his bag holding his invisibility cloak. 

After stepping out of the painting Harry throws the cloak on and stalks through the hall. Mind racing and still fuming Harry doesn't pay attention and doesn't care where he goes but is surprised when he finds himself in front of the Snape's office. He's been sent there enough times to be able walk there with his eyes closed, which he more or less did. 

Harry stands in front of the door, clenching and unclenching his fists as he debates what to do. The odds the Potions professor is still in his office are low, unless a poor soul is serving detention, though that usually takes place in the dungeon. Finally Harry makes up his mind and pounds on the door, still cloaked. 

After an inordinate amount of time the door finally flies open, causing Harry to nearly punch his professor. Eyes filled with fury Severus Snape barks "What do-" before noticing there is no one standing there. Mind moving quickly Snape grabs what he guesses is an arm and pulls the boy inside before closing the door firmly behind them. Snatching the cloak and throwing it on the ground Snape pins Harry to the door. "Idiot boy" He snarls. "Did you want all of Hogwarts to come here?" Harry meets Snape's stormy expression with his own stubborn one. "I was aiming to get your attention" Harry answers glaring back. 

Rolling his eyes the professor responds. "I could tell." Cocking his head Snape scrutinizes the boy still pinned to the door. Beyond the determined gaze Snape notes the desperation and fury in the boy's eyes. He slowly releases his hold on Harry's robes and plants his hands on either side of his head, effectively caging him in. "You have my attention" Snape murmurs, earning a shiver. "What are you going to do with it?" he whispers in Potter's ear before nipping it and pulling away. 

Potter's eyes go wide and his lips part with a gasp. Snape takes the opportunity to claim the boy's mouth. Harry melts into the kiss, his anger whisked away and replaced with an onrush of lust. Getting his bearings Harry returns the kiss fiercely. Biting on Snape's lip Harry eagerly sweeps his tongue in as the professor grants entry. The kiss morphs into an exchange of bites and an entanglement of tongues battling for dominance. 

Snape pulls away after nipping Harry's lips one last time. Both men stare at each other, gasping for breath and faces flushed. "May I ask what brought you to my office door at this hour?" Snape manages between breaths. Harry's face moves from blissed out to furious in a blink. Snape raises an eyebrow to Potter's rapid change. "I'm sick of them acting like I'm some injured fragile flower" Harry grinds out. "They're all I have left and they don't know what to do with me!" 

As tears threaten to rise to the surface Harry attempts to step out of the cage Snape created but is pushed back to the wall, Snape's body flush against his own. Harry shudders as he feels his professor's arousal through his robes and attempts to find some relief himself but is pushed even further back, preventing him from moving at all. 

"You're not escaping that easily Potter. If you must act like a petulant self-pitying child you may go and curl up in your bed with you little blanky" Snape snarls. Harry tenses at his words before renewing his futile attempts to move. "If instead" Snape continues, unfazed by the young man's struggles, "you would like a willing body to release your anger on, you may stay." At this Harry stills. "Go to Dumbledore if you wish to cry and talk about how unfair your life is" Snape continues, his voice filled with contempt. Finally stepping back, allowing the boy to move, the potion's master crosses his arms and shrugs. "You're decision. Are you a child or an adult?" 

Harry stands unmoving against the door studying Snape's blank face. After a long moment Harry steps forward. "Fine." He states. "Dumbledore has been acting like I don't exist. Not that I would want to go to that old man anyway. What the fuck has he done for me?" Sighing he says, "No more bitching and moaning. If I come to you I'll come for the fucking and that's it. Fair deal?" Snape smirks in response before spinning the boy around and pressing him against the wall. 

Rubbing lewdly against his student's arse Snape growls, "Good choice" before whipping him around again and ripping off the boy's clothes effortlessly. Still fully clothed himself, the professor looks down and gives Potter an appraising look. It was too dark last time to fully drink in the milky skin and rippling muscles. His gaze lingers at the leaking cock before making its way up Potter's torso until he meets the boy's challenging glare. 

"Aren't you gonna undress?" He demands. "Doesn't seem too fair." Snape smirks. "Strip me" He commands. Potter blanches. "You're kidding" he exclaims. When met with a raised brow Harry grumbles and sets to work undoing the many layers of clothing. "Narcissistic git" he mutters and only scowls when he hears a chuckle. 

Finally relinquishing the professor of his clothes Harry steps back to take him in. He's shocked at what the robes had hidden. Scars riddled the body. Harry circles and finds the worst of them on the spy's back. He touches one tentatively and is surprised as Snape whips around and grabs his hand. "Don't. Touch." The man snaps, and Harry is fascinated to find fear flicker in his eyes. 

"Sorry Professor. I didn't mean to offend." Harry whispers. Snape drops Harry's hand and turns away. Rubbing back circulation in it Harry returns to face Snape. Met with a glare Harry responds by dropping to his knees and cradling the withering erection before enveloping it in his mouth. The professor hisses and grips Harry's tousled hair before thrusting forward. Harry gags as the cock touches the back of his throat but works to relax it, recalling how Snape had done it to him. 

"Fast learner" The man manages to gasp out as he continues to fuck Harry's mouth. Closing his eyes Harry welcomes more of Snape, playing with his balls and allowing the grip on his hair to lead him. The thrusts speed up as Harry continues his ministrations, deep throating his professor. He soon feels the tell-tale signs and pops the cock out of his mouth before sucking it back in with a long slurp. Snape's hips stutter as he spills in Harry's mouth. Rapidly swallowing, Harry can't help letting some cum leak out of his mouth. 

Snape pulls Harry to his feet and licks the stray semen from Harry's chin before kissing him to taste himself. Harry grinds his rock-hard cock against the professor and is answered with more manhandling as Snape bends him over his desk. The young man feels something wet at his entrance and realizes after a moment that it's a tongue. Moaning Harry thrusts his arse closer to his professor's face and is answered with a warning growl and bite on his cheek before Snape licks a long line from his cock to his hole. Reaching down the potion's master begins to play with Potter's cock as he wiggles his tongue into the boy's arse to Harry's broken cry. 

As Snape works him open with his tongue Harry squirms, trying to find some relief as the man languidly pumps his cock. "Harder" He finally gasps. When hands and tongue stop moving Harry lets out a desperate whine. "PLEASE" He begs, pressing his face into the cold desk and lets out a satisfied moan as his request his granted. He whimpers a moment later when tongue and hands are removed but lets out a shout as Snape plunges his cock in his arse as he mutters a lubrication spell. 

Harry writhes from the burn, since the spell barely had time to apply before his arse was filled. Snape holds Harry's hands down on the table with one hand as he picks up his pace and begins pumping his cock. Mindless from the pain-pleasure Harry begs and moans, fighting between bucking up to meet the rod in his arse and thrusting into the hand around his cock. When Snape hits his prostrate Harry freezes before letting out a groan and melting into the desk. One last thrust puts both men over the edge, Snape grunting as he releases and Harry shouting in response. 

They lie still for a long moment, both sated and exhausted, neither willing to move. Finally, with a groan Snape pulls out and mutters a cleaning spell for both of them. Snape's breath catches in his throat as Harry straightens and turns. Black hair plastered to his face from sweat, pupils blown up, and eyes dazed, he looks thoroughly fucked. Unable to resist the spy catches Harry's lips with his own for a lingering, gentle kiss. When they separate Harry's eyes are wide with shock over a display of almost...affection? 

Shaking his head Harry searches for his clothes and begins redressing. Baffled himself at his action Severus follows suit. Once dressed both men stand and stare at each other, feeling slightly awkward and confused. That was the best sex Severus has had in his life, though he would never admit as much to Potter.

Given this was only his second sexual encounter Harry had nothing to really compare it to but still felt completely surprised at how good it felt to be taken like that. Neither knowing what to say to the other, Snape hands Harry his invisibility cloak. "I expect to see you in class tomorrow Mr. Potter" he says gruffly. Harry nods silently before shrugging on his cloak on and slipping out. 

Once he is gone Severus collapses against his desk, coincidently at the same spot he just buggered the brains out of his student. This wasn't just a senseless fuck. It felt like more. And that terrifies the spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you want or anything I can do better.


	3. A Special Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way back to Griffindor Tower from another torture session with Umbridge Harry decides to take a detour

He didn't know what was wrong with him. Every time Hermione and Ron attempt to help him he merely snaps at them. They're only concerned! Harry rubs at the words cut into his hand thanks to Umbridge's detention. The second time this week, Harry's sure the words will scar. Hermione's right of course. Someone should be told. But Dumbledore clearly doesn't give a shit about him anymore and there's nothing anyone in the Order could do about it, not that he would ever ask them to help with a stupid professor. 

Professor. Harry's thoughts instantly return to the previous night's much more pleasurable activities. Resolving to find Snape and forget about the shit fest that was currently his life Harry turns away from his direction towards his dormitory and rounds a corner, walking straight into a wall of black. Looking up Harry's gaze meets the one person he actually ironically wants to see. "Evening Professor Snape" Harry chirps. 

The professor raises an eyebrow to the cheerful greeting. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of encountering you in the halls, Mr. Potter? After curfew" He drawls. Harry swallows at the dark voice before plastering on a grin made from sheer bravado. "Not my fault Professor. See I ran into some trouble with dear Professor Umbridge and am returning from detention." To back up his point Harry raises his hand. The bloody script is illuminated by the corridor lanterns and Snape's eyes widen. Grabbing the boy's hand Snape hisses, "This is highly illegal!" 

Surprised at the response, expecting something along the lines of "you deserve it" Harry merely shrugs. "She can do whatever she wants. She's the ministry." Harry's breath catches in his throat as his eyes meet with his professor's burning gaze. Wordlessly Snape stalks away, dragging Harry along by the hand. "Where are we going?" Harry yelps, racing and stumbling to keep up with the brisk pace. When he receives no reply Harry rolls his eyes and continues on until they reach the professor's office. 

As they enter Harry shivers as his gaze rests on the desk he was fucked on less than 24 hours ago. Snape ignores Harry's reaction and instead opens a side door Harry never noticed and walks through. Assuming he is meant to follow Harry enters and is shocked to see a bedroom. "What? Did you think I hung from the rafters at night?" Snape inquired, noting Harry's response. Shaking his head Harry apologized. "Sorry sir, it's only it can be hard to remember that professors have lives too. Though it's a relief to know you don't hang from the rafters" He added with a cheeky grin. "I don't know what I would do if I learned the man who is fucking me is also a bat."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation Snape enters another side room only to return brandishing a vial. "Apply this three times a day and you should heal" He says gruffly. Harry's eyes widen. "Wow thank you Severus I-" "You don't think it comes free now do you?" The silky voice interrupts. Looking up into his professor's eyes Harry gulps. "Say my name again" the older man commands. Harry blinks. 

"Severus." Eyebrows raising at the groan in response Harry grins wickedly. "Severus. Hmm I like that name. Severus Snape" Harry draws out the syllables and leans close to the man's ear, whispering what he hopes his professor would do to him in a mix of Parseltongue and English. He smirks as the older man shudders in response, taking the opportunity to lean in and nip Snape's ear.

Harry leans back with lust-filled eyes. "So does this mean I have the honor of getting buggered on a bed?" A low growl is the only response before Harry finds himself thrown onto said furniture. Leaning on his elbows for support, Harry lifts himself up to watch as his lover prowls towards him, crawling onto the bed. Staring into the stormy black eyes Harry shudders and licks his lips, feeling like prey to a very hungry very dangerous predator. 

"Do you know who comes in this room Mister Potter?" Snape inquires. If he wasn't currently being straddled by his professor Harry would say he felt like he was in class. An image of Snape fucking him in the dungeon before his classmates flashes before his mind causing a shiver down his neck. Realizing he never answered Harry smirks. "Those you wish to bugger senseless...Severus?" 

His attempt of an innocent grin only serves to rile up the man above him more. Grinding down so that their cocks rub together Snape snarls, "You see what you do to me Potter? You'll regret whispering all those wishes in my ear since I fully intend to fulfill each and every one. Even if I couldn't understand half of them in that fucked up language of yours" he adds, claiming Harry's lips in a kiss. 

Harry groans and arches into the kiss, grasping the surprisingly silky hair into a fist to drag his professor further down. Snape growls and bites viciously at Harry's lip in response before soothing it with a lick. Bursting apart to catch their breath the spy and Chosen One stare at each other heatedly, their faces inches apart. 

"Seems to me you enjoyed me speaking in that 'fucked up language' Severus" Harry rasps. "In fact, your very name reminds me of this fucked up language Severus" Harry hisses. As he continues to speak slipping fully into Parseltongue Severus' eyes darken and he feels his cock rising even more, if that was possible. He would've thought he would be terrified hearing that language given the amount of times he's heard it right before the Dark Lord kills an innocent before his eyes. But here, in his bedroom, with Harry Potter of all people...it's different. 

Returning to the present and recalling the many wicked things Potter had whispered in his ear Severus smirks, eyes gleaming as with a silent spell he handcuffs Harry to the bedpost. Severus drinks in the surprise on the boy's face and groans as Harry relaxes in the chains, a small grin playing on the boy's lips. With another thought both men's clothes vanish and in one swift movement Severus lunges down and swallows his lover's cock.

Harry cries out and writhes, fighting against the chains, mindless with pleasure as Severus licks his cock languidly up and down before enveloping it once more. "Not. Fair." The boy gasps. Severus lets out a pleased hum and smirks around his treat at the jolt he receives in response. Deciding on torturing the boy further Severus remains shallowly sucking on the straining erection, popping out periodically to spur on more moans. 

"Please Severus please suck me let me fuck your mouth" Harry moans, thrusting fruitlessly against the iron grip Severus has on his hips. Instead Severus merely lessens the suction and drinks in the high pitched whine above him. Finally, after several more minutes of broken moans and light sucks Severus swallows the entire cock in one move. Harry's scream of pleasure is all Severus needs as he speeds up his rhythm, finally releasing the boy's hips in favor of fondling his balls, moaning as Harry begins to thrust mindlessly in his throat. 

A final squeeze and slurp and Harry cries out, Severus swallowing his cum eagerly. He crawls up the sedated body and claims a kiss, opening his mouth as Harry's tongue sweeps in to taste his essence. Severus grunts in surprise when he feels fingers lacing through his hair. Lifting up Severus looks at the boy below him in confusion and scowls at the self-satisfied smirk greeting him. 

"Do you really think I came here without doing my research first Professor?" He asks teasingly. "You'd be shocked at some of those books hidden in the Restricted Section" the boy remarks shaking his head, his smile only widening. He lets out a surprised yelp as he is flipped over and groans as he feels pressure against his ass. "Please Professor" he moans wantonly, pushing against the hardened member. 

"Tut tut Potter. Whyever would you think I would grant you pleasure after such a stunt as that?" Harry's eyes widen as he attempts to shift to look at the man but is only pressed further into the bed. "You shall not cum Potter, until I say you may. Do I make myself clear? The consequences would be...unfortunate" He growls darkly. 

The words only serve to push Harry to renew his struggles, freezing when those long fingers wrap around his straining erection. His sigh turns into a gasp when he feels something slip on before the fingers are removed. "Is that-" 

"A cock ring? Why yes it is" The spy whispers silkily. Whatever Harry's response would be is cut out when he lets out a stuttering moan as two cold lubed fingers thrust into his arse. "Yessss" he hisses. The dark chuckle sends a shiver down his back and Harry whimpers as the fingers are removed. "Wha-ghuaa" Harry grunts as a long cold object is inserted in his hole. 

He attempts to lift his head to see but is shoved into a pillow by a hand. "Ah ah ah not so fast Potter.." The teasing tone makes Harry huff in frustration, causing another chuckle above him. "Snape what the fu- arggg" Harry groans into the pillow as the object in his arse begins to vibrate. "Sev'rus" Harry slurs, trying to buck up but is foiled again as Severus presses into his back. He whimpers as he feels something prodding against him. 

"Are you going to behave Mr. Potter?" Snape hisses. The boy moans in response. "Come now Potter. Use your words. Or is that idiot brain of yours as useless as I believe?" The taunt earns him one more futile thrust before Potter slumps in defeat. "Yes sir" he bites out. Severus hides how much the word 'sir' effects him and presses down further. 

"I am not a patient man Mr. Potter and your usual impertinence is beginning to wear on me. Now, will you behave, or shall I send you back to your dormitory?" Severus silently rejoices as he is answered with a whine. "Please Severus professor sir I'll be good promise but please!" Harry gasps. Smirking in victory Severus lifts up and slides off the bed. "Sit up and kneel facing me" he orders. 

Harry scrambles to do as he's bid and Severus can't stifle his lustful groan as he drinks in his lover's face. Glasses askew and black midnight hair plastered to his forehead, eyes glazed over and pupils blown up, his face red from exertion and sweat running down his neck, he looks delectable. Unable to help himself Severus leans forward and licks the trail of sweat from his neck to his forehead before capturing the boy's lips in a lazy kiss. Pulling away Severus feasts on the now purple cock, desperately fighting against the ring. Cocking his head he smirks. "Have a little problem there Potter?" 

"I wouldn't call it little" he rasps. Black eyes meet green and Severus swallows at the look of pure lust. "Perhaps I can help. If you do me a favor of course" the professor drawls before looking pointedly at his own cock dripping with precum. Harry eagerly reaches for it and Severus steps closer to the bed, grunting as Potter grasps it non too gently. "Sorry professor" the boy whispers, eyes fixed on his prize. Grateful for the imposing height of his professor Harry easily sucks in his cock, earning a hiss before the man begins to slowly thrust up. Lifting up Harry fixes the spy with a smoldering gaze. "You needn't be so gentle on me Professor." 

"You're going to regret that" Severus growls. Harry yelps as the vibrations intensify in his arse. Severus takes that opportunity to thrust into the open mouth. Grasping onto the boy's hair Severus pushes the head flush against his groin as he bottoms out. Throwing his head back Severus hisses with pleasure. Hearing a broken moan the professor slowly slides out in order to give his student a chance to breathe and gasps in surprise when Potter instead grabs ahold of Severus' arse and pushes him closer, swallowing his member whole. Severus lets out a guttural groan and tightens his hold on the boy's hair. 

"Merlin the things you do to me Harry" he gasps. He feels the boy pause and realizes he had never called him by his first name before. After a moment Harry's ministrations increases and he slurps and licks up his cock with increased enthusiasm. "Yes yes yes" Severus chants in time with his thrusts. "Harry" he gasps out before crushing the boy's head onto his cock as he spills into him.

Despite his eagerness to taste all of his lover Harry lets some cum overflow past his lips. Severus watches it hungrily before gently gliding his finger through it and tasting himself. Humming with pleasure Severus pulls Harry off the bed and kisses him hungrily, both men moaning as they share the taste. Pulling away Harry looks at Severus desperately. 

"Please sir let me cum" he whimpers. "Well since you asked so nicely..." The older man responds before throwing off the ring and pumping the boy's cock frantically. In less than a minute the young man gasps and collapses against his lover, his release dripping between them. Severus reaches behind the boy and gently pulls out the dildo to an answering moan. 

Unable to help himself Severus thrusts a finger up the now gaping arse. "Fuck" Harry manages. "You're spread wide open" Severus murmurs, his voice going impossibly lower. Harry whines in response and pushes against the intrusion despite himself. "But I think that is enough for now" The spy remarks thoughtfully, removing his fingers delicately and licking them before returning both of their clothes with a flick of his hand. 

Severus raises his eyebrows at the look of frustration. "In case you have forgotten Potter, you have class tomorrow, as do I." At this reminder the boy's face falls. Taking pity on him Severus pulls him up for another searing kiss. They fight for dominance as Harry presses himself into his lover, both cocks stirring in response. Severus pulls away regretfully with a final nip on the boy's lips. 

"Until next time Mr. Potter" He murmurs. Harry gulps and nods. "I'll see you in class Professor." The spy scowls in response. "Yes Potions as usual. I expect you to act...as usual." Harry shrinks at the warning in his professor's tone, nodding and turning away. 

"Mr. Potter." Harry whirls back around, half-hoping the spy changed his mind. Instead he sees a familiar vial in the man's hand. "Remember the instructions and hopefully you will only have a scar as a token of your time with the pink terror." Harry chuckles at the name. "Thank you Professor." As he turns away his arm is caught in an iron grip. 

Turning to face his lover once again Harry is swept into another kiss, this time gentle and lingering. Pulling away Severus whispers, "Do try to stay out of trouble. It would make my life much easier." Despite the usual dry tone Harry notes a hint of concern in the crease of the older man's brow. Mentally shaking himself Harry flashes a grin. "No promises Professor. I am a Griffindor after all." 

He is met with a sigh as he makes his way towards the door for the third time. "And I a Slytherin. Tread carefully Mr. Potter." With a shudder Harry opens the door, throws on his invisibility cloak and leaves the office in a rush. 

"What am I going to do with that boy" Severus asks the air before resolving to mark the last of the horrid Potions assignments. 


	4. A Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Voldemort attacks Arthur Weasley through accessing Harry's mind The Boy Who Lived has only one person to turn to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm basically following the plot of Order of the Phoenix with my own personal touches and will see where it goes.  
> Please comment if you like it, wanna see something, have an idea...

Harry is shaken. More than shaken. Terrified. He almost killed Arthur Weasley. The closest he has to a father figure besides Sirius. And it's not like Sirius has been able to do much. Not that it's his fault. But still. It sucks. A lot. 

He can't face Ron or Hermione. He can't face anyone. He's ashamed. Embarrassed. Defeated. He needs to talk to someone. But there's only one person he knows will understand. Who can take away this perpetual knot in his stomach. Once Ron begins to snore Harry creeps out of the tower, throwing his invisibility cloak over himself. 

The door opens on the first knock. "I was expecting you," the dark voice remarks to the air. He steps aside and closes the door behind him as Harry removes his cloak. The boy looks up at the Potions Master, his eyes pleading. "Please. I need to forget. Or I need to talk." He frowns, shaking his head. "No we had an agreement. Please just fuck me." 

The spy leans against the door, arms crossed as he studies the boy before him. There are bags under his bloodshot eyes. His pajamas are disheveled and his hair more of a mess than what's normal. "Please Professor" Harry begs, launching himself at the older man desperately. As he leans in for a kiss Severus turns his head. 

Confused, Harry steps back. "Did I do something wrong? I-I'm here to fuck. Like we agreed upon." "We did say that but I believe this is an extenuating circumstance. Do you wish to speak or do you wish to avoid and forget?" Harry rakes his fingers through his hair as he often does when he's confused or uncertain, his eyes to the ground. 

"I don't know. I want to forget. I want you to take away this feeling." Harry returns his gaze to the cloaked man before him. "Please Professor. Let me feel something else. Let me forget." 

Severus takes a step further and lifts the boy's chin, searching his gaze. He doesn't want to take advantage of Harry's vulnerable state but perhaps this is what he needs right now, and afterwards they can speak. Merlin he's really begun to care for the boy. Logging that thought for another time when he doesn't have a desperate young man before him Severus pulls Harry to him and crushes their lips together. 

All the tension caused by the last 24 hours dissipates and Harry sinks into his lover's embrace, pressing his groin against the man. Severus growls in response and tears away. Before Harry can question why he finds himself dragged through the office and dumped unceremoniously onto the professor's bed. 

He whimpers as the figure looms over him and begins to methodically strip off his endless layers of black. "Please Severus hurry up" Harry begs before shutting his mouth when he receives a scalding glare in response. Settling back Harry realizes he enjoys the view he has and resolves to quit complaining. 

Harry breaks eye contact to drink in the imposing figure of Severus Snape as inch by inch more skin is revealed. Licking his lips Harry releases an accidental moan as the Potion Master's cock pops free of its confinement. "Enjoying the view" The voice drawls. Harry's gaze shoots back up and he gulps as he stares into the depthless lust-filled eyes. "I am in fact" He squeaks out. 

Smirking Severus finishes his tease and launches himself on the bed, kissing Harry frantically as he rips off the young man's clothing. "Stay still and the faster we can get to the...fun part" Severus hisses before reclaiming Harry's lips, swallowing the boy's moan. Soon Severus sits up and takes in the delightful specimen beneath him when a thought occurs. 

"Harry" Severus begins, stroking the boys chest gently. "Hmm?" the student responds, his eyes closed as he enjoys the feel of the cool fingers on his burning body, arching into the touch. "I can't even recall the last time I've done this but, given your current situation, would you like to fuck me?" 

Harry's eyes fly open as he stares up at his lover, his jaw dropping. "What?" "Were you so caught up in your fantasies to hear me?" Severus asks quirking an eyebrow. Harry shakes his head and sits up so the two men are face to face. "No I just wasn't expecting your...proposition." 

"Well?" Harry bites his lip, averting his eyes. "I-well part of me wants to give up any responsibility and let you take me but I feel so helpless maybe being in control here with you could help." Harry risks looking back at the spy and his surprised to find a small smile. "Whatever you need Harry. I simply want to help you." 

Harry's heart swells and he closes the distance between them to kiss once more, moaning as their cocks rub against each other. Pulling apart Harry bites his lip again. "So how would I go about this?" Severus' laugh is light and deep causing a shiver down Harry's spine. "The same way I do for you, though perhaps with a bit more preparation." 

A bottle flies into Severus' hand which he then hands over to Harry. "Lube. I don't know if I trust you attempting spells near that particular area." Harry snorts before opening the bottle and dipping a finger in. Severus shifts the two of them so he is lying on the pillows, face first. Harry straddles the Potion's Master's legs and begins to kiss down his neck. 

Realizing this may be his only chance to do so Harry takes his time to torture the man beneath him properly. "If you take forever I will-" Severus interrupts himself with a deep groan as Harry slips his first finger in while sucking on the man's ear the way he knows the spy loves. 

"What was that Severus?" Harry asks lightly as he begins to move his finger. When he's met with a huff he grins and continues his ministrations. Dipping two more fingers in the lube the boy slowly eases them in one at a time until he's pumping three in his lovers arse, reveling in the broken moans the man attempts to stifle in the pillow. "I rather like hearing you Severus," Harry remarks absentmindedly. As he hits the man's prostrate inducing the loudest reaction yet Harry chuckles. 

"That's more like it" He grins before he leans back down leaving love marks across the man's back. "Potter I swear if you do not put that cock in me this instant I will give you detention for the entire month!" The tortured spy growls. "Hmmm detention with Severus Snape." Harry says, twisting his fingers against the man's prostrate again, eliciting something close to a whine. "In the past I would have shivers of panic running down my back but now, I'm feeling shivers of a different kind" Harry whispers in the man's ear. 

Beyond desperate for friction the professor attempts to buck up and rub himself against the mattress but Harry stops everything he is doing. "I'll only give you what you want if you behave Severus Snape." Harry repeats the name in Parseltongue to the man's obvious pleasure, as he renews his attempts for relief. Licking a strip along his arse Harry flips Severus over and drinks in what he finds. 

The man's usual neatly placed hair is plastered to his face from sweat and sticking on end. His pupils are dilated, his eyes begging. HIs lips red from biting them to prevent himself from making more sounds. His chest is heaving and his hands-are currently dragging Harry down for a breathless kiss. When they break apart Severus gasps, "Fuck me. Now." 

With a grin Harry lifts up the man's legs and slowly begins to push in. "Harder boy damn it" The Potion's Master snarls. "I'm not a flower like-" He's once again cut off as Harry plunges in, bottoming out, savoring the gurgled response. From there he sets a frantic pace, Severus meeting him with every thrust. Their moans combine as they fight for dominance, both trying to outlast the other and pick the speed. 

Severus is rendered boneless and lets out a wail as Harry strikes his prostrate. Thrashing and clawing at the sheets the older man begins to beg. "Faster Harry fuck please fuuuuuu" Harry has never felt more powerful in his life. Not when flying for the first time. Not when casting a powerful spell. But bringing Severus Snape to the point of begging. With a cry Harry spills and buries himself for a final time and Severus follows a second after. 

Harry collapses to the side as both men struggle to catch their breath. Finally he turns to look at Severus and sees his eyes closed and breath steady. Debating his options Harry whispers a cleaning spell and carefully curls himself beside his lover and falls asleep.


	5. Morning Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus spend the morning in bed and learn a bit more about what Harry likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I welcome/would like any comments/critiques.

Harry blinks awake to find himself in his Potion Professor's bed, minus the professor. Leaning on an elbow Harry listens and hears water. Realizing there must be a shower in another room he falls back with a satisfied sigh, replaying the previous night's events. When he hears the water stop Harry smirks, stripping off the sheets and languidly playing with his cock, already perking with interest. 

His eyes closed Harry loses himself to the feeling and starts when he hears a door slam. Opening his eyes he sees a half-naked Severus Snape standing in the doorway, eyes darkening with lust. "Couldn't wait for me to return Potter?" The spy asks, leaning against the doorway letting his towel drop. 

Gulping Harry replies, "Just occupying myself until you return." Quirking an eyebrow and heedless of the drops of water falling on the ground Severus makes his way back to the bed and straddles Harry, his cock an inch away from the boy's mouth. "It's a surprise to see you prepared for once Potter. If only you could bring such a work ethic to the classroom" He drawls. 

Brandishing his wand, making Harry wonder where it came from, Severus gently places it between Harry's teeth and closes the boy's jaw. "If you did not notice the wand tip is pointing inside your mouth," the Potions Master purrs. Harry's eyes widen, his cock hardening even more with sudden interest. "If you make any sound or movement other than breathing and the occasional swallow, I'm afraid a rather unpleasant spell will be released and neither of us want that." 

Severus smirk fades and is replaces with a look of interest as rathe than a glare as he expected he gazes into lust-filled eyes. Eager to begin the experiment Severus latches on and begins to suck a nipple into his mouth earning a groan followed by gagging as a nasty tasting potion pours down the boy's throat. "Tut tut Potter. You can do better than that" Snape breathes as he mouths one nipple then the other. Lingering on his right Snape brings a hand out and tweaks the lonely left. 

"Better" He murmurs as Harry swallows down a moan. The boy begins to sweat as he forces himself to remain still while the professor licks, sucks, and nips every part of his body. When the man reaches his groin and licks a long strip down his cock Harry stiffens and gurgles. 

"And here I thought you were doing so well" Severus mutters before swallowing him whole. He smiles around the cock as the boy arches groans and gags, clawing at the sheets. Closing his eyes the older man hums around the cock, sucking at it lazily. Deciding to increase the difficulty, and experiment, Severus reaches up and roughly pinches a nipple. Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head as he melts into the sheets. 

Severus purrs with this new discovery of his lover's interests and pinches the other nipple even harder. Harry arches, gasping and once again gagging as the potion is released. Taking pity on the boy Severus removes his wand and replaces it with three of his fingers. Harry eagerly lifts his head, sucking and laving the digits as if it were a cock. 

Smirking around the boy's cock Severus begins to pump his fingers in and out as he swallows him down fully earning a vicious bite as Harry bucks up. Realizing the youth is trying to say something Severus removes his fingers. "I'm-I'm gonna come Sev-Sev" and with a guttural groan Harry shoots a load down the spy's throat who swallows it all down happily. 

Harry slides a finger through the excess dripping past the man's lips and tastes himself, moaning around his own fingers and closing his eyes, Drinking in the sight Severus licks his lips. "So am I to be left wanting?" He inquires. The boy's eyes flash open a mischievous grin playing on his lips. 

"Well given how you've treated me perhaps I should" he quips. Harry shudders as the man towering over him growls in response. "From what I witnessed you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Tell me Mr. Potter, are you more of a wanton slut than I thought?" Though a part of his brain takes offense to the term given to him the rest of his mind lights up. Moaning. biting his lips Harry peers up from fluttered eyelashes, 

"Perhaps you bring out my kinky self Professor" he responds in the best seductive voice he can manage. Based on how his lover's eyes darken Harry would call it a success. "Shall we explore this new discovery then? I find thorough research is in order when encountering new information." 

"Experiment away" Harry says breathlessly, before dragging his lover down for a brain-melting kiss. It should be an eventful morning.


	6. Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry screws up and pays.

Harry stands there in shock. Okay this is bad. Very very bad. But he can't look away from the livid man before him whose memories he had just accidentally seen. 

Harry starts to back up, as Severus stalks towards him. For the first time in awhile, it was clear this wasn't going to end in anything fun. "I-I'm sorry sir, it was an accident I swear!" Harry gasps as the man grabs him by his shirt pulling Harry closer. 

"Get. Out." While in the past that dominating behavior would turn Harry on, this time it upright terrifies him so he turns tail and runs, but not before hearing Snape snarl out, "You are just like your father. Selfish. Insolent. Cocky. Bastard!" 

That night Harry can't sleep. And it's not because he hadn't fucked that day. It was Severus' words. Harry's furious. How _dare _Snape say those things and kick him out like that! When will he realize in that thick skull of his that Harry is NOTHING like his father! After seeing those memories it all finally clicked why Severus holds such a deep resentment towards him. But it's time for that man to let that go and live _now_ and see Harry for himself.  
__

With newfound resolve Harry throws on his invisibility cloak and makes his way to where he knows Severus will be. As expected, Harry walks into Severus fuming over a potion as he mixes it. Harry stands still, taking in the man before him. Complicated. Bitter. Tortured. Yet despite it all, Harry knows...Pure.

"Why are you imposing your presence upon me Potter" Snape growls out. Harry jumps, thinking he had entered quietly. With a sigh he throws off the cloak and contemplates the man before him and how best to approach the issue. Reaching a decision he stalks towards the towering man, grabbing Snape by the collar and pulling him down to his level. 

"Let's get one thing clear Snape" Harry snarls. "I am not the man my father was to you. I never knew my father but I can believe he became a better man. Whether he did or not has _nothing_ to do with me. You need to get your head out of your arse and notice that I am my own person. Despite everything I have been through, all the people who have used me as their puppet, I have remained the person I, and only I, wish to be. And you-" he tightens his grip- "know that by now. When this thing between us started sure it was from our mutual hate but you know as well as I that it's far different now. So get. Over. Yourself!" 

Letting out a breath Harry releases the man and turns to search for his cloak, which he stupidly dropped on the floor. As he reaches down to its possible location he finds himself pushed to the ground. Gasping Harry struggles to move or turn over at least but is only pushed further into the grimy dungeon floor. 

"Thank you Mr. Potter, for making your position very clear." Snape purrs. Grinding down Snape continues, "And thank you for making me hard with all that aggression. I must say I didn't know you had it in you." Growling Harry renews his struggle for freedom but finds himself unable to move. His panic only increases when he is lifted in the air and flipped on his back landing on a table. 

With no choice but to look up Harry stares into the Potion Master's dark eyes. "Not to worry Mr. Potter, a simple body binding spell. Didn't want you running off after that marvelous speech of yours." Suddenly his clothes are gone and Harry whimpers-or would if he could make a sound. "Hmm I do miss those delicious noises you make but I must look at the bigger picture" Severus remarks lightly, before stripping himself. 

Harry wonders briefly whether the table would be able to take the weight of both of them but quickly forgets about thinking as he takes in his lover's body now towering over him. "I still haven't properly punished you for your behavior earlier. Such intrusions are unacceptable." Severus smirks as he sees Harry's eyes darken then widen as his limbs are rearranged so he's on his knees, arms locked behind him. Getting comfortable so Harry's face is hovering over his crotch Snape looks pointedly at his cock. "Suck" he commands, while releasing part of the spell to give Harry freedom in his face. 

Harry, regaining control over part of his body, locks gazes with the man staring down at him before licking lightly around the head of Snape's cock. Smirking at the warning growl Harry swirls his tongue around lower until he envelops the cock with his mouth, savoring the pleased moan above him. His plan on moving slowly is quickly foiled as Harry feels a hand grip his hair tightly and he's roughly pushed down. 

He chokes before swallowing his lover's cock down fully. With no control over his body Harry's led by the hand on his head as he's thrust up and down at the speed Snape chooses. Finally catching on Harry begins to swirl his tongue as he's lowered down and hollowing his cheeks as he's forced up, knowing how the man revels in the added pressure. 

As the pace quickens Harry loses all finesse and allows his mouth to be fucked, swallowing down as Snape thrusts up and pushes him down. Lost in the haze it takes a moment for Harry to realize he has control over his body once again. Once he does he reaches up to scrape his blunt nails down Snape's chest as he continues to let the man control his mouth. 

Making his way back up Harry harshly pinches the man's nipples and Snape lets out a hoarse cry before picking up his pace. Moaning Harry continues twisting and pinching the man as he sucks frantically until Severus forces Harry's head still, Harry's mouth taking all of the man's cock as he cums down Harry's throat. Harry frantically tries to catch it all choking as the grip on his hair only tightens and his face his pressed against the other man. 

Finally he's released and Harry falls back gasping, saliva and cum dripping down his face. Once he catches his breath Harry sits up to look at the spy and relishes the debauched look, Snape's chest red and heaving and his hair sticking on end. Grinning Harry rasps, "Pretty good punishment, though I could do with a little more spanking." 

Severus raises his brows. "You thought that was your punishment? Oh no Potter, that was only a taste." Smirking at the look of confusion and arousal, Severus stands up and dresses himself. Looking at Harry's abandoned cock he remarks, "I trust you can take care of your little problem on your way out. If you haven't noticed, I am working." 

Harry stands frozen-and naked-as Severus returns to his potion. After a few minutes pass, and it's clear Severus is serious Harry asks sheepishly-and hoarsely- "Can you return my clothes at least?" Severus doesn't turn but after blinking Harry finds himself redressed and, checking one last time to see if the man was _truly_ serious, searches for his cloak. Upon finding it Harry throws it on and is about to leave when Severus speaks softly. 

"Thank you, Harry. Perhaps you are right." Grinning, Harry walks (more like limps) out, needing a hand job immediately. Once he's a safe distance away Harry reaches his hand down and quickly jerks himself off, muffling his moan and banishing the mess before making his way back to his room while trying to ignore how much those few words affected him. Either way, he wore a stupid grin the rest of the way back.


	7. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always smart to make sure you close a door before proceeding to make out

Lately Harry's been getting along much better with Hermione and Ron. Call it what you will, time to think about his friendships, mind blowing sex with his professor, who knows. Either way Harry finds himself animately talking about their last Quidditch match, joking with Ron and teasing Hermione as she rolls her eyes and tries to remind them of their need to focus on their studies. 

Harry is midway through recounting the final minutes of the last match when he jumps out of his seat. He looks frantically around and only sees questioning eyes meet him in response. Harry settles back, or tries to, but is on edge. He could have sworn he felt someone touch his-Harry chokes on his drink as he feels it again. A faint brush along his cock. If he didn't know better Harry could swear it was a hand. 

Ignoring the confused expressions of his mates Harry scrambles to understand what is happening when he looks up. And meets eyes with his Potions Professor. Snape is sitting beside the Headmaster and if anyone looked his way they would assume he is deep in thought, perhaps plotting his next assignment for his students. 

But as their gazes meet Harry notices the mischievous gleam in the older man's eyes and the ghost of a smile before it is replaced with his default scowl and Snape breaks the eye contact. At the same moment Harry feels a hand-yep definitely a hand-brush much more firmly along his cock. Swallowing rapidly Harry tries to return his attention to the conversation at hand and gives a weak smile before he twitches as the phantom hand slips under his trousers and underwear to grip him tight. 

Harry is about to leave the Great Hall to escape before he humiliates himself when he looks up again and meets a challenging gaze. He grits his teeth and returns the raised eyebrows with a smirk. Taking a breath Harry lounges back and fully reenters the conversation. Snape wants to play dirty? Wants to punish him? Fine. But there's no way in Hell Harry will make it easy for the man. 

He bites back a moan as the phantom touch begins to jerk him off but he feels confident he can survive this when a second hand makes its way under his robes and shirt to pinch a nipple. Harry gasps but hides it (he hopes) with a cough. Part of his mind wonders how Snape is doing this, how the hands can touch him without actually moving any clothing, and how the Hell Snape can seem so calm as he discusses something with Dumbledore while simultaneously pulling on Harry's cock and tweaking his nipples. 

At this point Harry's given up any semblance of control and simply sits still hoping Snape will show him mercy, though knowing there's no way he would. "Harry are you alright?" Harry jumps at Hermione's questions. "Sorry what?" He asks distractedly. "You're red and shaking Harry and seem...preoccupied. Do you want to talk? Is something on your mind?" Harry finds he can't meet Hermione's questioning gaze. "Yeah mate you look off" Ron supplies. 

"I'm fine really guys I think I may have just eaten something bad or maybe I'm just tired I'mgonnagonowandrestyeahbye" Harry rushes through his response before jolting up, thankful his robes will hide his hard on. Shooting a glare that an ordinary man would balk at, but which only causes Severus to raise an eyebrow, Harry makes his escape. 

Speeding through the halls Harry finds an empty classroom and enters it, cursing his attire as he can't get his clothing off fast enough. "Need some help?" a voice he knows all too well asks lightly. Harry spins to shoot daggers at the man. "Not fair" he grits out. Snape's eyebrows only raise again. "Is that so?" he asks mildly, gliding towards the panting youth. 

"I believe I was very clear that your insolence and disrespect of boundaries demanded a thorough punishment." Harry can only whimper in response before launching himself at his lover, claiming his lips and desperately urging his mouth open. He preens at the growl that responds and the tongue that soon joins in. 

Harry begins to impatiently undress Severus, desperate to touch him. "Merlin I need this" he moans. "Please sir let me come this time" Harry begs before reclaiming his lips. "We'll see" Severus growls before deepening the kiss, leading Harry to moan even louder. 

"Harry is that y-" Hermione is standing frozen at the door that was left slightly ajar, jaw dropping at the sight before her."Is that-Are you-what???" "Bollocks" Severus hisses, quickly disentangling himself from the other man and attempting to straighten his robes as Harry does the same. Both men face Hermione to find her jaw hanging open. "You know there's something seriously wrong when Ms. Granger is speechless," Snape murmurs sardonically. "Not helping" Harry hisses. 

 Finally Hermione speaks. "You. Snape." "I think we broke her" Snape stage whispers. "You are enjoying this way too much" Harry hisses back. Raking his hand through his hair nervously Harry shrugs. "Um yeah. I can obliviate you if it would help" Harry supplies. He balks at the glare he receives at scowls as the Potions Master chuckles beside him. 

"Don't you dare Harry James Potter!" She cries. "That's highly unethical. Even if I do wish I didn't have to see that." She adds. "What a shame. She's remembered how to speak" Snape sighs dramatically. A smirk plays on his lips as both students glare at him. "As pleasant as this has been Ms. Granger, I do believe you were interrupting something. If you would be so kind to leave, I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to explain himself at another time." 

Harry's face pales then turns a bright shade of red at the thought of having to continue anything related to what just occurred with Hermione. "Wonderful" Snape says before grabbing ahold of Harry's arm. Fixing Hermione with a glare that would make any other student shrink with fear Snape says dangerously low, "I'm certain you will not speak about what you have seen," before leading Harry past the girl and through the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NightFaeChild9 for the idea of the boys getting in a bit of a pickle :-)


	8. Let Me Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs to show Severus what he can't say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I got lost in school and things. Thank you for everyone who has given me kudos and comments! So this chapter turned out more angsty and fluffy than expected but I hope you enjoy! Again if you have any comments, criticisms, or suggestions I would love to hear them :-)

Harry stumbles as he is pulled along by Severus, oblivious to the expressions of pity from the students who scurry to the side to let the clearly irate professor go, clearly thinking Harry is about to get punished. Oh if only they knew. Fortunately Harry is still recovering from the encounter with Hermione to fit the role of confused and slightly fearful student. 

Once he is thrown rather unceremoniously into the Potion Master's office he hears a thud and then finds himself pinned against the closed door, also rather unceremoniously. Harry chances a glance up into the gleaming eyes of the man currently trapping him against the wall. "You know I'm finding you seem to have a tendency to pin me to hard surfaces," Harry remarks lightly. 

"Or I suppose two hard surfaces," he adds, looking pointedly at the other man's crotch. Harry grins at the huff of amusement above him and looks up again to find a smile-a genuine smile-playing on Severus' lips. He returns the smile, trying to ignore the sudden rush of warmth he feels upon seeing that look on his lover, briefly forgetting the rather compromising position he's still in. 

Severus steps back shaking his head. "You're impossible Harry" he says, still smiling. Almost unconsciously Harry reaches up to touch the man's face. "You're beautiful when you smile," he murmurs, not fully realizing he's spoken out loud until he watches the smile vanish. "There is nothing beautiful about me," Severus says darkly, turning away. 

A sudden rush of distress, anger, and an emotion Harry refuses to admit causes him to grab onto the spy's arm, whirl him around, and crash their lips together. Severus stiffens with surprise before allowing Harry to sweep in. But rather than a passionate fight for dominance as usual, Harry softens the kiss, nipping Severus' bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, all while cupping the man's face with one hand and gently running through his hair with the other. When they finally part for breath Severus looks searchingly into Harry's eyes. 

"If I have to I will work every damn day to show you what I see when I look at you," Harry whispers, cradling his lover's face to look in his eyes. "You _are_ beautiful-you are beautiful physically and you are beautiful internally. You care so much you never let anyone see that you do at all because you fear you will be seen as weak or be hurt once more. You've suffered so much and yet you still try to do what you feel is right. You've learned to accept me into your arms after years of hatred towards me and my father. No matter your faults Severus, you have always _tried"_. 

"Why are you saying all this?" Severus whispers, voice breaking. _Because I love you._ Harry wishes he has the courage to say the three words he's been denying since that first anger-fueled night. Instead he responds, "Because it's true." He wipes away the stray tear that falls down his lover's face. "Let me show you Severus." Before Severus can protest Harry rolls up the sleeve that he knows is hiding the Dark Mark and kisses it gently. 

Sliding to his knees, Severus following wordlessly, Harry kisses each part of the mark, infusing each kiss with the words he can't say but hopes Severus can understand. The Potions Master can only watch on with wide eyes as the young man rolls up the other sleeve, kissing each scar he finds. 

All that's needed is a gentle tug of his sleeve from the man nearly worshiping him and Severus, understanding, banishes his robes leaving him in his trousers and boots. A soft cot appears and Harry pulls Severus towards it before gently pushing him to lie down. Severus finds himself on his stomach, his head pillowed by his arms as Harry traces over his scar-riddled back, first with a finger, then his lips. Severus shudders from the soft touches before finally stilling and relaxing into them. Accepting them for what they are. Closing his eyes he releases a sigh as Harry continues on. Severus loses track of time, all thoughts gone as Harry kisses every inch of him. There are no sounds other than the steady breathing and occasional sighs of the two men. 

Eventually he feels a soft touch at his waist as Harry slowly removes his trousers, socks, and boots. Turning Severus over Harry peers into his eyes, tracing a scar on his chest as he does so. "Do you begin to understand?" Harry asks, his voice barely a whisper. Unable to speak for the first time in quite awhile Severus merely nods. 

Harry captures the mans lips and Severus releases a soft moan as he allows Harry to take what he wants. Once they part Harry glances down before looking back up nervously. "Can I..." Understanding what Harry's asking Severus nods before pulling Harry down for another kiss. Soon Harry breaks away in order to kiss his way down his lover's chest until he reaches his briefs already tented, slowly peeling them off before stripping himself. 

Summoning a bottle of lube, wanting to take this slow, Harry pours the liquid on his fingers before sliding them down to his lover's hole. As he slowly pushes in Harry begins to lick and suck the top of Severus' cock, earning a strangled moan in response. He begins to swallow Severus down at the same time as he pushes another finger in and quickly loosens his throat as Severus bucks in response. 

"P-please Harry just-" But Harry continues to open Severus up slowly, adding a third finger as he swallows him down fully. Severus bites down a cry and forces himself to lie still, letting out an uncharacteristic whimper as Harry pulls his fingers out and sits up. Harry pours more lube on his fingers and strokes his cock before guiding Severus over him as Harry lies down on his back. 

Gripping his arms Harry pushes Severus down until he's fully seated, both men letting out groans of relief. Without breaking eye contact Severus grips Harry's arms as he lifts himself up before falling back down. Once Severus finds his rhythm Harry begins to meet him halfway, causing Severus to cry out and briefly close his eyes as Harry nails his prostrate. 

They pick up speed, both man panting but not saying a word as they grip each other tight. Feeling Severus' walls tighten Harry removes one hand from Severus' arm to pump his cock. Severus throws his head back as every time he pushes down his cock is thrust through Harry's fingers. 

Harry gives a final thrust up, emptying himself inside Severus as Severus gives a final thrust down before coming and spurting across Harry's chest. Both men stay still, gasping as aftershocks run through their bodies. Finally Severus lifts himself off Harry's cock. Harry banishes the mess before guiding Severus into his arms. 

For the first time in both men's lives they both felt utterly content.


	9. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confronts Harry

No amount of begging, cajoling, bartering, threatening, or seducing is able to convince Severus to allow Harry to hide in his office forever. So with a glare towards his lover and a shaky breath, Harry slips out of the office towards Griffindor tower. The usual crowd is lounging around when he enters but Harry only focuses on the confused and peeved brunette. 

"Harry wonderful I was hoping we could go for a walk before curfew to talk through our Potions assignment" Hermione says with a fake cheery smile. Wincing internally Harry ignores the questioning look from Ron and stutters "Y-yeah some fresh air could do me good." [>

Hermione's smile almost seems feral as she walks past Harry and exits the room. With a sigh of a man accepting his fate Harry follows her out. Once they are a reasonable distance from the tower and walking along an empty hallway Hermione whirls around and pins Harry with a glare making him shrink back. 

"Explain. Now." She orders. 

"Okay okay" Harry replies, hands up in defense. With a deep breath Harry proceeds to tell Hermione everything that has occurred between him and Snaps leaving out as many details rated R as possible. 

"...And now we're-something and it's great Hermione I mean at first it was like mutual stress relief but know I dunno how to explain it I..." Harry finally dares a look up to find his friend smiling warmly at him. 

Pulling Harry in a hug Hermione murmurs "You sound happy Harry. And Merlin knows you deserve some happiness." When they pull apart Hermione sighs. 

"I can't say I completely approve of a student-teacher relationship but then you've never needed me approval before." 

"I appreciate it when you do give it." Harry responds grinning sheepishly. Hermione smiles at that. "As long as he's not harming you I suppose I'll be okay. I just need some time to process what I saw" Hermione adds. 

Harry winces. "Yeah sorry again you had to walk in on that." With a shrug Hermione begins their walk back to the tower. "It happened, what can you do-and don't you dare suggest to Obliviate me again Harry James Potter!" 

Harry closes his mouth and says instead, "In that case you can keep this to yourself right?" Rolling her eyes Hermione responds, "No Harry I was going to go straight to Ron after this and share with him the fact that his best friend is sleeping with his most hated professor. Unlike you Harry I know how to keep secrets." 

"Hey I kept it hidden pretty long in my defence! And the only reason I slipped was because Severus kept bloody teasing-" Harry abruptly stops himself realizing he was about to share far more than he would like his friend to know. When he looks back at the stricken look on Hermione's face Harry commends himself on catching his slip. 

Clearing his throat Harry continues to walk up to the Fat Lady before saying the password, Hermione following behind him. "Oi where've the two of you been? And Hermione why do you look like you're gonna be sick?"


End file.
